ayúdame a recordarte
by richarkunxd
Summary: eh aquí mi primera historia, espero les guste y agradezco a mis amigos que me ayudaron en la creación de esta. pd: la única razón por la que hice esta historia fue por mi amor pero después de lo que hizo solo es por mi yami-chan xD


Fan ficktion

To love ru

Ayúdame a recodarte

Una calurosa tarde de verano en la bella ciudad de Tokio, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos dorados y un sonrisa dulcemente inexpresiva caminaba tranquilamente por el parque con una bolsa de taiyakis, de pronto logro ver como a una señora le robaba el bolso un hombre extraño por lo que ella dejo la bolsa de taiyakis en una banca cercana a ella y de su espalda salieron un par de largas y bellas alas de ángel, despegando con gran velocidad en busca de aquel ladrón.

Yami: (donde podrá estar ese ladrón) – no muy lejos, ella divisa al ladrón en un callejón revisando su botín – hey tú!

Ladrón: Nany? – Miro a los alrededores buscando el lugar del que provenía aquella voz, entonces ve a la hermosa chica aterrizar frente a él –

Las alas de la chica desaparecen y el ladrón no puede evitar sentir el pánico por su persona dejando caer la bolsa con todo su contenido

Ladrón: n…no puede ser… e…eres… oscuridad dorada

Yami: Devuelve ese bolso a su dueño

El ladrón se hecho de rodillas ante ella, recogió el bolso del suelo y extendió sus brazos entregándolo

Ladrón: a…aquí tienes por favor no me mates – decía mientras temblaba por su vida – N…no lo volveré a hacer lo juro

Yami: La próxima vez que te atrape no te perdonare – toma el bolso y se da media vuelta alegándose tranquilamente –

De pronto el ladrón le puso de pie y con una sonrisa malvada lanza un ataque a la chica que se alejaba muy tranquila, pero esta pudo sentir el golpe que venía hacia ella y transformando un poco de su cabello en una cuchilla bloqueo el ataque del alienígena

Yami: Creías que eso funcionaria con migo? -dio media vuelta y miro fijamente al ladrón –

Ladrón: ku ku ku al parecer lo que dicen es cierto ni siquiera un ataque sorpresivo puede dañarte, pero tú tampoco podrás dañarme

Yami: Que tontería, no serás rival para mí - transforma su mano en una cuchilla y impacta en el ladrón, pero al impactar esta se queda atascada en la piel del ladrón –

Ladrón: ku ku ku, te lo dije no podrás dañarme o ya no recuerdas al único ser que no lograste asesinar oscuridad dorada

Yami: Tetsu okinari, esta vez no podrás escaparte de mí – zafa su cuchilla del hombro de Tetsu y la hace un corte en el pecho del alienígena –

Tetsu: tus ataques son inútiles, nunca podrás traspasar mi piel blindada, muy pronto me conocerán por haber vencido a la temible oscuridad dorada

Yami: vaya tonterías que dices, un simple blindaje no puede detenerme

La linda chica rápidamente lanza otro ataque a Tetsu, el cual literalmente atrapa con su mano izquierda y rápidamente golpea a la chica fuertemente en el abdomen dejándola muy debilitada

Tetsu: ku ku ku, tenías razón el blindaje no te detendría pero que tal el drenar tu energía je je je ahora estas indefensa como una pequeña gatita

Yami: maldición… esta vez no te escaparas… de mi - ella aun en su estado trata de atacar, cuando intenta transformar su cuerpo le es imposible concentrarse por la pérdida de su energía por lo que cae al piso sin poder moverse -

Tetsu: ku ku ku esta es a quien todos en el universo temen – toma a la linda chica por el cuello- No eres más que una débil chiquilla, tal vez después de esto te convierta en mi esclava, ku ku ku

La hermosa chica se desmalla al ser levantada por aquel ser despreciable, entonces Tetsu levanta el brazo para darle otro golpe, de pronto la una bala se queda incrustada en el brazo derecho de Tetsu pero logrando que su piel blindada se desquebrajara haciendo que el dolor lo obligara a soltar a la chica dejándola caer al piso.

Tetsu: - lanza un fuerte grito- aaaaaaahh, quien ha sido el malnacido que hizo esto?

El alienígena busca a el responsable del disparo cuando ve a un chico alto de cabello oscuro con una gabardina negra y un arma en mano

?: He sido yo estúpido alíen

Tetsu: maldito, que no sabes quién soy chiquillo estúpido

?: jeje, solo eres otra escoria criminal – sonríe en forma burlona –

Tetsu: cállate estúpido chiquillo! – ignorando el dolor se lanza hacia el chico para atacarlo- toma esto idiota!

El misterioso chico transforma rápidamente su gabardina en un par de alas estilo demonio y salta esquivando el golpe.

?: Que patético ser –apunta su arma y dispara acertándole en el brazo izquierdo –

Tetsu: ahhhh! – su piel vuelve a desquebrajarse – maldición!

?: escúchame, si no te vas de aquí la siguiente bala entrara en tu cuerpo y acabara tu miserable vida – apunta de nuevo su arma pero esta vez a punta a el pecho de tetsu- te daré 5 segundos, ahora corre

Tetsu: esto no se quedara así, volveré y te derrotare maldito – escapa rápidamente –

El chico aterriza guardando su arma y sus alas se transforman de nuevo en una larga gabardina mientras se dirige hacia donde está la hermosa chica.

?: Al parecer era cierto que estabas en este planeta… nunca pensé que te volvería a ver oscuridad dorada – carga a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos, vuelve a desplegar sus alas dirigiéndose a casa de la gran doctora del universo –


End file.
